


His Prince

by A_Little_Bit_Broken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Bit_Broken/pseuds/A_Little_Bit_Broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gave up the fae world in favour of the human one years ago. But when his life is threatened because of his royal blood, he finds himself with a protector whether he wants one or not. Luckily, he's adaptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Prince

James stepped off the elevator and headed towards his shared desk in the open plan office, balancing two cups of coffee, a carton of doughnuts and his portfolio as he went, to notice Sara, his partner on most projects, talking animatedly with a man who had perched himself quite comfortably on James' side of the desk. James sighed. "Morning," he said by way of greeting, letting the doughnut box fall heavily on the desk before he tossed the folder onto his chair and stretched across to hand Sara one of the coffee cups.

Beaming, Sara accepted it gratefully, taking several sips before she seemingly remembered her manners and put it aside to wave towards the man she had been talking to -- who still hadn't budged from his spot on the desk, James noted. "This is Kalen," Sara introduced. "Apparently, Mel came down with something so he's replacing her for a bit. Kalen, this is James."

Kalen twisted around, a faint smile on his face and amusement lighting his eyes as he held a hand out to James. "Hello there, James. So nice to meet you."

James' gaze jumped from his face to his hand and back again. _Oh, you just had to be kidding._

**

There were many things to like about living in a city, James knew, all sort of conveniences and entertainments on hand made possible by the proximity of so many people in a relatively close area but if there was one thing he hated and could more than do without, it was the crime. Being mugged on a deserted street in the dead of night wasn't exactly his idea of a good time but it happened to people at lot and James got the impression that that was where his night was heading. He could feel it; he was being followed and, judging by the pace of the steps behind him, he was going to be meeting the person soon. _Very_ soon.

James was contemplating the pros and cons of making a break for it when a hand suddenly snatched at his wrist. In the instant he took to inhale in preparation for a yell of surprise, he was thrown roughly behind the person who had grabbed him. Stumbling and tripping over his feet, he crashed hard to the ground, his whole body jarring.

Winded, he rolled over, fully expecting his attacker to be on him but there was no one. Struggling to sitting, he looked around, his eyes landing on a figure standing away from him. James could only see so much in the dim light that reached them from the streetlights further down and with the man -- James could at least tell he was a man -- facing partially away from him but, somehow, he got the impression he knew him. At the very least, James didn't feel totally threatened by his presence, even in the circumstances.

"That was a cheap shot," the man said, bending to pick something up. His tone was conversational but it still managed to send a shiver through James and raise goose bumps on his skin.

James opened his mouth to answer that he hadn't done anything when another voice cut in. "Sometimes you just have to take the cheap shots." The voice sounded falsely chirpy and James heard a light thud before another man walked into his view, a short bow resting casually on his shoulder. His skin was almost snow pale, contrasting sharply with the darkness of his hair and the green that coloured his eyes all the way through.

The sight of him made James want to just fall back and bash his head into the concrete of the sidewalk but he resisted -- there wouldn't be much point to it. _Fae_. Of course, it would be a fae dispute he'd gotten thrown into.

"You saved him nicely, though, didn't you? Just like the royal dog you are. So disappointing."

That made James take notice. It meant he had been the target then. _Crap._ Hadn't the agreement been that they would leave him in peace? He had broken all ties and everything had been fine for years up to this point, so why were they after him now?

The fae who had saved James just shrugged in response to the taunting before materialising a rose whip and swinging it to wrap around the arm of the other. Pulling, he forced him closer until they were nearly chest to chest and shoved the tip of the arrow he had picked up into the archer's chest. It was over in an instant and James just stared as the archer collapsed, one hand clutching at the arrow sheath before his form shimmered and dissipated into pure energy in a burst of light.

"So dull. If they're going to send assassins the least they could do is send someone who gives a challenge." Muttering under his breath, the man turned, looking James over before he held out a hand. "Are you okay, _Mael Ais_?"

Finally able to see his face, James stared. He was attractive, even by fae standards but it was an uncommon beauty. He had fae green eyes and the facial markings reminiscent of butterfly wings typical of their clan but his features were more rugged that James was used to seeing. His skin, though still pale, was several shades darker than most fae James had encountered and he had a thick streak of grey cutting through the jet black of his hair just at his temple which was something James knew he had never seen before since fae possessed perpetual youth. It was interesting indeed.

It was only when an eyebrow rose at him that James realised he had taken too long in his assessment. Flushing and taking the proffered hand, James let himself be pulled to his feet and nodded. "I'm fine. Just, don't call me that. My name is James. I'm neither prince nor fae any longer. I can't lay claim to either of those names."

The fae tilted his head, a confused look on his face. "You can't deny your blood, Mael."

 _I can certainly try_ , James thought, even as he waved a hand, to brush the comment aside. "Anyway, thank you... Uh. Sorry, what's your name?"

"Quri," the other man responded. "And you don't need to thank me. It's why I'm here."

"Why you're here?" James repeated carefully, his bells going off.

"There is a threat to your life and I'm here to protect you until it's no more." His eyes hardened subtly. "You're mine, after all."

James let out a short laugh and rubbed at his temples. He must have suffered a concussion when he fell and now he was confused. Shaking his head, he backed away. "No, thanks," he said. "I can take care of myself and I certainly don't belong to anyone so you can just leave and go back to where you came from."

Not waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and walked away. Quri didn't follow him but James felt his stare on him all the down the street before he finally came to a corner and could turn out of sight.

**

Bending, James checked the stalls to make sure they were empty before he flipped the latch to lock the bathroom door. He whirled on Quri -- Kalen -- _whoever_ \-- who was leaning against the sink counter, watching him in amusement, and glared. "Why are you here? What are you thinking?" he hissed.

"I'm here because you need protecting."

"I already said I don't need or want your protection. I've been informed of the threat; I can take care of myself."

"No offence but I'd rather be sure. They've already gotten to your mother, despite all the protections she had. She's currently fighting for her life and it can't be certain that the healers will be able to save her. You may be capable and you may even have proved an formidable opponent as a fae but your powers are sealed. You are essentially human and, while even in this state you may be able to best one or two of those after you, this is a coup so there are sure to be more out to do you harm and in your human state someone _will_ get the better of you. I am willing and capable of protecting you so let me keep you safe."

James huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes, folding his arms. He didn't want to ask why he should trust someone who was apparently associated with people who had apparently allowed his mother to be hurt. That wasn't something he wanted to think about. He'd accepted that he would probably never see her again when he gave up the claim to his fae heritage but he didn't want to imagine her at death's door or possibly worse. "And I'm just supposed to believe you? To accept that someone is out to remove my family without proof? To believe that you're _such_ a good Samaritan that you're willing to risk your life for me out of the sheer goodness of your heart?"

Quri looked away from him and shrugged. "Believe what you like but for the sake of honesty that is only part of the reason I'm doing this. I won't pretend to have perfectly pure motives but I am your best bet at staying alive. I've spent a large part of my life in training to be of service to our ruling family and that is what I'm going to do."

James wanted to ask just what sort of impure motives he did have but Quri had already turned away from him to unlock and open the door. He paused in the doorway for a moment. "Despite the circumstances, I'm happy to be able to finally see you again and to speak with you, Mael. It's something I have wanted for a long time."

Blinking, James watched as he walked away, unsure what to make of the whole situation.

 

**

Even with his initial unwillingness, James quickly became used to Quri's presence. He managed to slip near seamlessly into every aspect of James' life. He'd accompanied James home that first day (much to Sara's delight and _despite_ James' protests), after spending what felt like the entire day staring at James across the open floor of their office and somehow (James was convinced he'd drugged him or worked some sort of magic to make him amenable) ended up staying there. He made breakfast in the mornings to replace the doughnuts that James usually brought in and the usual two cups of coffee somehow became three. At work, he got on with everyone, talking easily with them, though he seemed to have a soft spot for Sara in particular and spent far too much of his time at her and James' desk gossiping and helping her tease James.

In fact, the whole thing seemed so carefree and domestic that if it wasn't for the fact that he had been attacked numerous times after the first, James would have believed the whole thing was a ploy to infiltrate his life. Even with the attacks he wasn't sure it still wasn't but, as it was, Quri made the usefulness of having him around quite obvious. He was ruthless in a fight and held nothing back from his opponents. He was terrifying and, if James was honest, he loved it.

He rarely shared the information with James that he was in proximity to someone liable to kill him but he never hesitated taking in action. Once, when James was out to lunch with a client, Quri had simply appeared halfway through the meal, caught James by the elbow and, with a blatantly insincere smile at his lunch mate, dragged him bodily out of the restaurant and into the alley behind. James had been about to lay into him when his client had burst through the door after them, eyes gleaming green as his glamour failed him in the face of his rage. Flowing as easily as water, Quri had moved around James to receive the attack launched at him, deflecting blows and forcing the other fae to the ground in a long, seemingly singular, motion before pulling a thin, wicked looking iron dagger from a calf sheath and slitting his throat. As he'd dissipated into energy, Quri had stood, completely unruffled, smoothed down his shirt and offered a hand to James asking if he wanted to go back inside or just head back to the office. It was a spectacular display and James just didn't know what to make of him. It was confusing to see him kill, seemingly without emotion, when he looked at James with such kind eyes afterwards but James got used to it much as he did with anything that came with Quri. He couldn't seem to help himself accepting all of him, no matter how contradictory the faces he showed where.

**

Usually, Quri killed with cold efficiency but, in the one instance that James was injured by his attacker, he drew it out, taking his time to inflict maximum damage and pain before he finally delivered the killing blow.

It was bloody and obviously painful and for one terrible moment when Quri turned towards him, the look on his face was such that James thought that he might not be content to stop at the fae hunter and that James himself would be his next target. He knew that if that happened he would have no chance. Quri was _good_ and in the time it took James to get to his feet, Quri would be on him and then it would over in an instant -- or at least he hoped Quri would be kind enough to make it that quick.

It didn't end up that way, however, as all Quri did when he moved into James' personal space was to take his wrist carefully as he examined the long, sluggishly bleeding gash that ran up James' arm. Luckily, the weapon hadn't pure iron and so the wound didn't present as large a danger as it could have for James. Bending his head, he pressed his lips softly to the edge of the wound closest to James' wrist, making James gasp a bit, though more from sensation than actual additional pain.

"I'm sorry," Quri murmured. "I should have protected you better. That is the whole purpose of my being here after all."

James regarded him for a moment, letting the events of the last days, sliding into weeks, replay in his mind. "Is it really?" He tilted his head so that he could meet Quri's eyes. "Because I get the feeling you have another reason."

Even as he said it, James could feel the truth of his statement. There was a bare minimum required even when your intention was to protect someone and Quri went far above that for him. There were many things he didn't need to do but did and James couldn't help but wonder why.

Looking away from him, Quri stood and helped him carefully to his feet. "I wish only to see you safe."

"Why?" James asked, not willing to let it go yet despite the fact that they were out in the middle of the night in a deserted parking lot and he was losing progressively more blood by the minute.

"We need to get you home and treated," Quri said instead of answering, pulling off his shirt and using it as a tourniquet to staunch the blood flow from James' wound.

It left Quri bare-chested and open to James’ perusal which James happily took advantage off. It was a nice view and accepting it as his consolation prize he allowed the issue to drop for the moment, tossing Quri the car keys and climbing into the passenger seat when they made it to the car. He would get his answers in time. He wouldn't be denied long. At the very least, he knew that Quri found it hard to say no to his _Mael_.

When they got back to the apartment Quri was all business, getting out the first aid kit, cleaning James' injury and treating it. It was relatively deep and normally would have required stitches but a minor spell helped with the healing enough where James didn't have to go in for them.

Freshly bandaged, James sat on the edge of the couch watching Quri as he packed up the used gauze and rags. "Why do you want to keep me safe?" he asked into the silence after a while.

Quri paused and it was a long moment before he looked up, meeting James' eyes.

James was used to the odd eyes of fae -- had had them himself before he'd taken on this human life -- could have them again if he went back -- but what he was in Quri's eyes at that moment was a mixture of emotions he had rarely experienced in creatures as fickle as fae could be.

Reaching out with his good hand, he settled his palm against Quri's jaw, thumb stroking over his cheekbone. "I see," he breathed out even as Quri leant in his touch.

"I've always wanted to serve you," Quri said, quietly, eyes closed now. "It is my family's blood right to serve the royal family but I had always thought I would be a scholar. I had no taste for the life that came with service -- at least, not until one particular day. I saw you when you were just a child -- so precious -- and I just knew that I was meant to stand by you, to keep you safe. You were _my Mael_ \-- my prince -- no matter what, but you were meant to be my master as well. I was crushed when you let the fae realm. I dedicated myself to finding you after that. You hid well but not quite well enough and things were getting bad in our clan’ realm. It worried me so I stayed to watch over you."

James hummed an acknowledgement, the words warming his insides. "And is that when you started seeing me as more than just your prince that you wanted to protect?"

The slightest hesitation and then Quri was nodding. "But that isn't why I'm here. I just want to do the duty I trained for."

"Really? Only that?" James slid his hand further up to properly cup Quri's cheek. "So if I told you as your prince -- as your master -- to kiss me, you wouldn't do it? It doesn't seem as if you sincerely mean what you're professing, then."

Quri only stared at him. "Mael?" His voice wavered, caught somewhere between tentative hope, surprise, and disbelief and James could feel the smile pulling at the side of his mouth.

"Shall I state it more clearly for you? Quri, your master requires that you kiss him."

Slowly bringing a hand up to cover the one cupping his cheek, Quri kissed the meaty part of James' thumb and nodded. "Whatever you request, Mael."

Pushing up onto his knees, he pressed his lips to James', the action nothing more that a soft brush of lips over each other but seeming to encourage Quri. Canting his head for a better angle, he brought a hand up to settle at James' nape, using it to bring their mouths more forcefully together.

Moaning softly, James dropped his hand on Quri's shoulder, fingers clenching and unclenching against his skin. He'd been kissed before -- many times, in fact. It was one of the things he'd embraced when he'd initially taken on his human form -- but he had never been kissed quite like that before -- as if he was the most precious thing in the world and the entire focus of his partner's attention. It was heady and James could already see himself becoming shamelessly addicted to it.

Not breaking the kiss, Quri slid up James' body until he was straddling his lap, knees digging into the couch on either side of James' hips. Bracing himself with one hand on the back on the couch, he rocked against James as his tongue slid into James' mouth, thrusting in a lewd approximation of what he wanted to do with him.

Running a hand up and down Quri's back, James pulled back to press kisses to the corner of his mouth and along his jaw as he slipped his free hand down to press at the bulge of Quri's crotch. The action caused a strangled gasp and Quri's hips stuttered. James smiled, undoing his belt and sliding his hand inside to curl around and stroke Quri's cock. He kept the pace slow, watching Quri's expression and gauging him to bring him quickly to the edge and then hold him there, drawing out the pleasure, the experience.

It was strange for James, this need to induce pleasure without taking any for himself but he did it, the expressions on Quri's face more than enough to satisfy him for the moment.

Tightening his fist, he stroked harder, leaning into Quri as he gasped and shuddered, limbs trembling as he alternatively moaned James' name and title over and over, almost as a prayer. James licked and nipped at his chest and neck, bruising and marking skin before suckling bruises into Quri’s skin. If he really meant to be James’, James wanted all of him and he wanted it to be clear to anyone who tried to take him away.

Quri wrapped his arms around James, anchoring himself with nails dug into James’s back and shoulder as he rocked desperately into James’ every stroke. When he finally scaled that precipice, he curled forward, burying his face into the hollow of James' shoulder to muffle his shout.

Releasing him, James went back to stroking Quri's back, murmuring endearments to him as he came down, ignoring the cooling streaks of come coating his chest. "We have to do this again sometime," he said, pressing a kiss just below Quri's ear.

Turning his head sharply, Quri regarded him, "Mael?"

James just smiled, leaning down to kiss him properly. "You did say you meant to serve me, didn't you?"

Matching James' smile with a slow one of his own, Quri nodded.

**

"I miss Kalen."

James paused and looked up from the book cover design he was working on to find Sara staring wistfully in his direction, her hand resting in her palm. "Do you now?" he murmured, directing his attention back to his work. "I thought you were happy to have Mel back."

"I am, but I still miss him. You can’t tell me you don’t too."

James just shrugged.

"Oh my god." Sara leant forward, eyes narrowing. "You're still seeing him. How? I thought he went back home."

"He did." James sighed, giving up on his work. He knew he wouldn’t get anything done until Sara heard what she wanted to hear. "But he’ll be back."

"Dear lord, I never thought I would see the day. James Dennis has a boyfriend."

James raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you get me having a boyfriend from my saying he'll be back?"

"You're sleeping with him -- don't deny it, I know it's true -- he spends time in your house -- a _lot_ of time, I might add -- and you know what he's up to and what he's going to be doing at any given time. I bet you two discussed his trip before he took it." At James' slow nod she smirked and held up a hand in a 'see?' gesture. "You two are a thing, just accept it. And then tell him to come see me when he gets back into town."

"Yes, Mistress." James snarked.

Sara threw a sharpener at his head but she was smiling. "You only wish you could have me as your mistress."

James snorted and the two settled back into companionable silence as they went back to work. Sara's words kept replaying in James' head, however, making true focus difficult. He was surprised he had never thought about it before. Were they a couple? After the first time, he and Quri had settled into the new parameters of their relationship with relative ease. It wasn't perfect by any means but it had worked.

Quri had continued his work at James' office until Mel had returned and then James only saw him at home. He knew Quri was still around during the day watching over him but it was far more covert than having him on the floor with him. At home, things were much the same as before, with the exception that Quri seemed far more eager to please. He would do whatever James wanted, which was nice but made James want to ask more and more of him. In the end, they had come to the agreement that only commands prefaced with 'your Mael' had to be explicitly obeyed and, even then, James tried to keep those sorts of things reserved for the bedroom. He enjoyed Quri's submission but he wasn't looking to dominate every aspect of his life.

Which was a large part of the reason he had insisted Quri go on this trip. He'd been walking around the house, agitated, for days and had cleaved to James at every opportunity, subtly demanding without words that James make him his. When James couldn't take it anymore and had asked what the matter was the response had been that Quri had received a summons to the royal house from the Queen but he didn't want to leave James.

James had rolled his eyes and told him to go. He could take care of himself for a few days and if James' mother wanted to see him, he should go. His promise had been to serve the royal family, after all, not just James.

Quri had finally relented after a long back and forth and taken his leave, promising to bring James back news of his mother.

Pushing back from his computer, James leant back in his chair and sighed, running a hand over his face. Good god, they really were turning into a couple weren't they?

"I do believe I just heard the penny drop."

"Shut up, Sara." James said, refusing to look over at her. Not that it mattered, since he could sense her smug grin anyway.

**

James came awake suddenly, unsure what had awoken him. Keeping stock-still, he listened carefully. A low creak reached his ears. He tensed. There was someone in his apartment. Reaching under his pillow for the dagger he had taken to keeping there, he sat up carefully. A sharp pain lanced through his abdomen and James winced, pressing a hand to his side. Really not a good time for aches and pains.

Tightening his grip on the knife, James slipped out of bed, moving carefully towards the door. He could hear movement just outside the door now and, though he'd never admit it, it made him anxious. "Quri," he called. "That you?"

The door opened slowly and a woman, obviously fae, walked in. She was tall and lithe, with subtle curves and striking features. James wasn't impressed. She smiled at him but it held a dangerous edge. "Sorry," she said. "But no. Your little pet is otherwise occupied at the moment."

James pointed the dagger at her. "What have you done to him?"

She eyed it with a look of disinterest. "Nothing, yet. But I certainly have plans. After all, I have to teach people that they don't betray me without consequence."

"Betray?" James echoed, pressing a hand to his stomach as the pain increased sharply.

Her smiled turned cruel. "Oh, you don't know. How interesting." She clasped her hands in front of her. "Let me let you in on a little secret, then. Your precious Quri was one of us. His assignment was to get rid of you." She sighed, the sound heavy. "But he chose to crawl into your bed instead. Disappointing. But then again, most men are."

James scowled at her. "I don't believe you."

"I really don't care either way." The woman said, flicking hair off her shoulder. "The only thing I need you to do is die." Flicking a hand, she produced a whip, quite similar to the one Quri sometimes used. Swinging, she aimed at James.

Dodging, James scrambled backwards, knocking into the nightstand. She flicked the whip again, catching James' wrist this time and dragging him forward so he fell to his knees. She aimed a foot at his face, her boot connecting with the side of his face. James collapsed sideways, hitting the baseboard of the bed as he went, the knife slipping from his grip. His face felt hot and he was relatively certain she'd cracked something. He groaned, trying to roll over.

"How pathetic." She sighed, bending and lifting his head by his hair. "I thought you'd present more of a challenge."

James opened his mouth to answer but he could do no more than gasp as the pain in his abdomen spread outward, increasing until it blotted out the pain in his face. _Oh._ he thought, as it dawned on him what it was. _The transfer. She's gone._ His mother was gone. She was gone and the ruling powers were his now.

He was dimly aware of the woman's expression changing, taking on a more worried tint. She knew.

James supposed she would have to. The transfer had forced the seal off his own powers, dragging him back into the fae world and that meant he would look like one again. She dropped his head, but James managed to keep himself from crashing back into the floor.

"You killed my mother." He said, voice rough.

"We all lose things in this world," she answered, pulling a dagger from her belt. "But don't worry, you'll see her again in a moment."

James held a hand up to ward her off but he was disorientated from the earlier blow, his vision swimming and making it hard to focus. She raised the dagger but a bang sounded somewhere behind them, causing her to turn before she brought it down. James looked around for his own dagger. It was just out of reach but he called it to himself, fingers closing around the hilt just as she turned back to him. James stabbed her in the stomach.

She gasped in surprise, staring at him for a moment before the iron did its job and she dissipated in a rush of energy.

Sagging, James let himself fall back to the floor. The sound of heavy, rushed footsteps reached him, coming closer and closer. James was tempted to laugh. Guess that was it then. He sighed and let go, the vision of boots and a shout of "Mael!" the last thing he registered before he passed out.

**

This time, when James woke, it was to a throbbing face and a headache the size of a continent. He groaned and rolled over, only to be met by a warm, very solid obstruction.

He frowned. "Why are you in my bed?"

"I thought you liked me in your bed." Quri was propped up on an elbow, his face resting on his hand.

"You lied to me." James accused his chest, too tired to lift his head to meet Quri’s eyes. "You were one of them. You came here to kill me."

"Oh, Mael, no." Quri sighed, slipping down onto the pillow so he could look James’ in the eye. "I admit there are things I left out but everything I told you was true and I never came here intending to kill you. I admit, I made foolish mistakes and got involved with them. I was angry for a while, chafing under rule and pledged into servitude when I wanted nothing to do with it. But I meant what I said about you. When I saw you, I knew that serving you was what I was meant to do. I left them long ago and when you came to the human world, I came to watch over you because I knew what they were planning. I would never hurt you, Mael."

James frowned, unsure whether to believe him. Leaning in, Quri kissed him carefully, mindful for his injuries. He rested his forehead against James'. "I wouldn't hurt you," he said again. He met James' eyes seriously. "I love you, James."

James murmured unintelligibly. He was quiet for a moment. "I'm not your Mael anymore," he said softly. Quri’s expression shifted to a worried frown but James continued. "My mother is dead. That makes me in charge."

Quri nodded slowly, obviously unsure of where the conversation was going. "It does."

"I don’t want to be in charge. I want to stay here."

"Our clan needs a ruler, Mae-- Ais."

"I could always have an emissary," James pointed out, looking up at him.

"You could," Quri agreed. "It would have to be someone you trusted though. Someone who wouldn't betray you."

James smiled. "True. I wonder where I could find someone like that."

Quri hesitated. "Ma--"

"Not your Mael."

"You'll always be my Mael. And, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then, no."

"You'd deny me?" James raised an eyebrow.

"In this, yes." Quri wrapped his arms around James and pressed his face to James' chest. "I want to stay by your side."

James stroked his back. "You know, as my emissary you'd have to check in lots. I mean, I'll need _constant_ updates, just to make sure everything is going well."

Quri looked up. "Really?"

"Really." James leant down and Quri pressed his lips to James' own.

"I'll think about."

"Alright," James murmured, dropping back against the pillows, his fatigue reasserting itself. "Oh, and by the way, Mistress Sara instructs you to come visit."

Quri chuckled. "Well, we can never deny Mistress."

"Certainly not. But, I think I'll keep you to myself for a bit first."

Quri curled up beside James, pulling the sheets up over them. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
